Trivial Pursuit: The Deluxe Edition
by ieflamewriter11
Summary: What do the Cullens do when Emmett is bored? Play Trivial Pursuit of course!


**Trivial Pursuit: The Deluxe Edition**

**The Cullen Household**

**8:30 P.M.**

**Edward's POV**

"I know, let's play twister!" Emmett exclaimed from the couch where he was lying, acting bored.

"Absolutely not," I said, "Bella could get hurt, could you imagine the possibilities?"

"We could just check with Alice to see if she will."

"No."

"Fine," he pouted, and then was silent.

_Maybe we could let Bella try to jump on the pogo stick we have. That could be amusing._

I snarled quietly. "Try again."

_Oh come on, you never let us do anything fun with the human. What's the point of her being there if we can't embarrass her, or watch her klutziness?_

"Bella is not here to amuse you."

He got an evil look in his eyes.

_I forgot, she's here to amuse _you_. How's that going by the way?_

"You're an idiot. Because of your mental handicap, I'm going to overlook that comment."

_Banister sliding?_

I shook my head.

_Ping pong tournament._

She still hasn't recovered from the last one.

_Truth or dare?_

I shuddered. "Not happening."

_Rollerblading?_

"Are you kidding me?"

_Fine, let's do something boring. How about Trivial Pursuit?_

I grinned, something acceptable.

I walked into the kitchen where Bella was eating her pop tart and talking with Alice. I still didn't understand why she would want to eat breakfast food in the evening. Then again, I didn't understand why she would want to eat it at all.

She turned to look at me, and then frowned, instantly suspicious. "What's going on?"

"Well, Emmett's bored once again, so we're going to do something fun.

She stared at me in horror, with a 'save me' expression on her face.

"Don't worry love, it's nothing remotely dangerous."

Her shoulder's relaxed a little. The tension easing from them.

"Okay, I trust you."

We went into the living room where Emmett had already set up the board game. I lovingly pulled Bella down beside me on the couch. Alice sat down on the other side, with Emmett.

"Jasper, Rosalie," she called out, "come down, we're playing a game."

Jasper appeared shortly after that, with Rosalie following.

**Bella's POV**

"What are we playing Alice?"

"Trivial Pursuit."

"Again," Rosalie groaned.

"We played this a lot, in the 90's." Edward explained to me, as Jasper came to our team, and Rosalie went to Emmett's.

"Okay," Emmett picked up the dice, "I'm going first."

He rolled on a history question. I picked up the card.

"Who was president of the U.S. when Uncle Sam first got a beard?" I read aloud to Emmett.

He stared at me and then burst into laughter. "Ha, ha, that's funny."

"No, that's the question," I corrected him.

He looked mystified. "What does your uncle have to do with the president?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just guess Emmett," Edward put in dryly.

"Well, let's see," Emmett reasoned, "Bella's about 19, so her uncle is probably 30 something, when do guys get facial hair, hmm. . . probably about 14, so that would make it 16 years ago. So that would make the year 1991, and the president was President . . ." He looked up, "The answer is President Bush."

"The answer is Abraham Lincoln, Emmett."

"How the heck . . ." Emmett trailed off in confusion.

"Okay, it's our turn." Jasper rolled the die.

It landed on a medical question.

Alice picked up the card. "What was the most widely prescribed antidepressant in the U.S. in the 1990s?"

Jasper grinned, "Prozac. That discovery made my life a whole lot more manageable."

Emmett marked down one point for our team. "Okay, so you guys got one measly point. So what? One point won't make a difference; we're still going to beat you."

Rosalie sighed at Emmett's lack of maturity, and rolled. It landed on a military question.

Edward picked up the card. "What nation's military attached dynamite packs to Dobermans before sending them into Palestinian guerilla hideouts?"

"Israel."

"How do you know that?" I asked, a little freaked out by the fact that someone actually did that. I knew there was a good reason that I didn't like dogs.

"I like fun facts." Rosalie shrugged.

She called that fun? I certainly wouldn't call it that. And there was nothing trivial about it. Of course, dynamite probably wouldn't even bother them.

It was my turn. I got a nature theme.

Emmett cleared his throat noisily. "What is the name for a baby marsupial? Oh, this is easy," he muttered, "it's a newt."

Rosalie hit him, "Don't say the answer, and honestly, a newt?"

He flipped the card over, "Well huh, it isn't a newt."

Jasper looked uncomfortable, "Let's just pretend that one didn't happen."

"It's a joey," I said confidently.

"Yes, you're right," Emmett sighed and marked another point down for us.

Alice giggled, excited, "It's my turn." It landed on music. Edward looked at her enviously. A music question would be easy for him.

Jasper read aloud, "What Southampton junior high school musical was cancelled in 1994 when Shinnecock Indians objected to the "Ug-a-wug" song?"

Alice closed her eyes in pain. "I thought that point in my life was over. I can't believe it's coming back to haunt me."

"The question, Alice dear," Jasper prompted.

"Peter Pan."

"Figures you'd get an easy one," Emmett muttered.

She glared at him. "That was the most traumatic experience of my life I'll let you know."

Emmett laughed, "Too bad we never got to see it."

I looked at Edward. "Alice was part of the drama department at Southampton. The junior high school was in desperate need of a tinker bell, so they forced Alice to do it. They threatened her grades, so Carlisle threatened her shopping."

"Oh," I said, it all made sense now. It was kind of freaky that they were in a trivia question though.

Edward rolled and also got a music question. Rosalie acted as if it was a tremendous action to take to pick up the card and read it.

"What does the Italian musical term adagio mean?"

Edward looked at me and winked. "Slow."

Emmett coughed conspicuously and said, "That isn't all he's slow at."

Alice elbowed him in the stomach.

The score was six to five.

We started all over again with Rosalie rolling. She rolled on an entertainment spot.

"What movie's first victim was played by a skinny-dipping actress named Susan Backlinie?" Edward asked her.

"Jaws," she answered, looking mad.

"What's wrong with you Rose," Alice asked?

"Don't you remember Alice," she spit out venomously, "I was supposed to be that actress, but Emmett wouldn't let me."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because," Emmett said virtuously, "I have problems with skinny dipping."

"It's not like it would have showed anything," Rosalie hissed.

"Ooookay," I said, "Jasper it's your turn."

Somehow, he ended up with another medical question.

Alice frowned as she skimmed over it. "You'll get this one too. What's the tranquilizer diazepam better known as?"

"Valium. Good stuff too," he said.

"Does it work on you?" I asked curiously.

"No, but it certainly makes me calm by spacing out everyone around me."

Rosalie picked up the history card that Edward rolled on. "Who did Adolf Hitler dictate Mein Kampf to while in prison?"

"Rudolf Hess."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah right, you know you were the one that took Hitler's dictation."

"I did not." Edward exclaimed.

"Sure you did, you're still a follower."

"What are you talking about?"

Emmett disappeared and then zipped into the room. "I'm talking about this." He held up a realistic Nazi uniform."

"I can explain that."

Alice caught sight of my horrified expression and said quickly, "Edward isn't really; he had to play a Nazi in the _Sound of Music_."

I picked up a card from the miscellaneous pile for Emmett. "What did blind bank robber David Worrell use as a weapon when trying to rob a London bank?"

"A cane," he said calmly.

"Why do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because it's so cool." Emmett said excitedly, I've always wanted to try something like that, but Carlisle won't let me."

He pouted.

"Thank heavens for that," Edward muttered.

Jasper drew a history question card for Alice. "What Harry Callahan line did Ronald Reagan invoke to "tax increasers?"

In this really creepy voice, Alice said, "Go ahead, make my day."

We all stared at her. "Okay," Emmett said, drawing us out of our trance, "it's all down to Bella, if she gets this question right, you guys win, if she doesn't, we tie."

Edward rubbed my shoulders, like I was in a boxing match.

I rolled on literature.

Emmett picked up the card, "What 1865 Wagner opera opens on a ship?"

I frowned, and Emmett let out a cry of joy, then I grinned.

"Tristan and Isolde is a very good book you know, you should read it."

Jasper and Edward jumped up and down and hugged me ecstatically.

"Well Emmett," I said laughing, "I guess that one point really did make a difference. And just for the record, both of my parents were only children."

A/N: Well, it was just an interesting idea I had. Review and tell me if you liked it.


End file.
